


【JPSS】没有如果<38>

by Flylinglok



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 03:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16823890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flylinglok/pseuds/Flylinglok
Summary: 这章仍是在说詹姆上辈子干的混帐事。各位请先把你们的阿瓦达和钻骨剜心收回去，这些都是过去的事了。詹姆知道错了，伤在西弗身，痛在混蛋心啊对了，迷上瑞文的我在此正式宣佈：《没有如果》中部全名为《没有如果之渣攻的秘密》(但下部不叫《没有如果之爱上你》)





	【JPSS】没有如果

**Author's Note:**

> 这章仍是在说詹姆上辈子干的混帐事。各位请先把你们的阿瓦达和钻骨剜心收回去，这些都是过去的事了。詹姆知道错了，伤在西弗身，痛在混蛋心啊
> 
> 对了，迷上瑞文的我在此正式宣佈：《没有如果》中部全名为《没有如果之渣攻的秘密》(但下部不叫《没有如果之爱上你》)

其实那一场对战的规模一点都不大。按照计画，詹姆要在西弗勒斯受重伤的情况下，跟他一同杀光在场其他食死人。若对手人数太多，别说西弗勒斯受伤了，就是魔力充沛的他们也难以抵挡。所以，那天只有包括西弗勒斯在内的四个食死徒。当然，西弗勒斯是他们当中最强的那一个。詹姆要做的，就是假装经过，让他们留意到他。他作为凤凰社的重要成员之一，食死徒们自然不会放过他。这样，一场对战在所难免。  
他要在过程中「误伤」西弗勒斯，那受伤的程度必须严重至西弗勒斯不能自己处理，而需要靠庞芮夫人的治疗，但又不能太多严重，以免造成不可挽回的后果。詹姆当然相信庞芮夫人，只是，要「误伤」西弗勒斯，那就得是一击即中。  
这太难拿捏了。若是一个不小心，他杀了西弗勒斯，那怎么办？  
跟据邓不利多的安排，如果没时机下手那就不用下手了，他们再找机会。可是，詹姆知道，越迟下手，西弗勒斯就更危险。所以，他决定了，如果有必要，他要罔顾邓不利多的命令。

直到很久很久以后，詹姆再一次死在佛地魔手下，他还记得西弗勒斯当时的眼神。  
那眼神混合了震惊、痛苦、恨意，这是詹姆早就预料得到的。但他没想到，西弗勒斯眼里竟然还有认命。  
认命？  
这不应该属于西弗勒斯。  
无论在怎么恶劣的环境，他都能够重新站起来的，不是吗？他怎有可能放弃！？  
并不是说西弗勒斯放弃反抗，任詹姆宰割。他挥着魔杖，想要保护孩子。他什至对詹姆又一次用了 “神锋无影”。只是，他眼里的光芒彻底熄灭了。  
詹姆知道，西弗勒斯对他死心了。  
终于。  
现在的西弗勒斯，连 “ 为什么” 也不问了。  
“你怀孕了吧？鼻涕精？” 既然你不问，我就主动告诉你——  
“没想到你对我这么痴心啊。” 恨我吧，西弗勒斯。这事是我的主意，跟邓不利多没关系，跟凤凰社也没关系——  
“我的确挺享受当爸爸的，每次见到哈利心底都是甜的。” 我知道你的，西弗勒斯。你的佛地魔的崇拜只是出于对力量的着迷，你本质不是邪恶的人。  
“但我只想当莉莉孩子的爸爸。懂吗？” 对我的感情，只是让你下定决心加入凤凰社。在看清佛地魔的真面目后，你比我们任何人都更想他死——  
“跟你本来就只是玩玩，莉莉才是我的真爱。莉莉知道我跟你的事后我差点就失去她了。如果让她知道…… 我会失去她的。” 所以，即使你恨我，你也会为整个巫师社会战斗。  
“ 所以，只好委屈你，跟它了。” 为了保住你的命，我必须这样做。只要你活着，哪怕让我失去你，哪怕让我亲手弑子……  
对不起，我爱你们。  
对准西弗勒斯的肚子，又是重重一击。

不知为何，詹姆突然想起六年级时，西弗勒斯转身离开的时候。那时候，西弗勒斯的手臂上多了一个丑陋的标记，但更刺眼的是西弗勒斯眼里的死寂。他以为西弗勒斯在那个时候已经心死了。  
在念出咒语把背对自己的西弗勒斯狠狠地甩向那颗树之前，詹姆还以为自己只不过是要同时感受一次那时看着西弗勒斯的心如刀绞，以及西弗勒斯面无血色地躺在病床上时内心重得让他透不过气来的愧疚而已。没想到……  
现在痛得太多了。如果现在像是被钻骨剜心，当时就只是一个昏击咒而已。西弗勒斯对他绝望过，又对他燃起了希望。  
詹姆知道，已经没有再次死灰复燃的可能了。  
因为，他在所有食死徒都倒下后，袭击了西弗勒斯。  
西弗勒斯为了保护孩子，给腹部下了咒。所以，他必须一次又一次举起魔杖。上一次让孩子流掉是无心之失，这次，是他詹姆·波特刻意为之的。是他，一个咒语接着一个咒语，给了他的孩子一刀又一刀。  
西弗勒斯的咒语在詹姆的攻击下渐渐失效，圆滚滚的肚子现了出来。  
詹姆只觉眼前一片模糊，他的眼睛火烧般的痛。在这一刻，西弗勒斯的神锋无影击中了他。待詹姆再站起来，西弗勒斯已经消影走了。  
看到西弗勒斯本来站着的位置上的血迹，四年前的场景又映在眼前。西弗勒斯已走，他再也无力支撑，任由自己跌倒在地上。  
他在草地上爬行，爬到那些沾着血的草前，双手颤抖着触碰那些翠绿的小草。  
魔杖在什么时候丢了，丢到哪里了，詹姆都不在乎了。他看着手上的鲜红，一鼓腥甜从喉头涌出——  
那是他的孩子、是他跟他的挚爱的孩子啊！

**Author's Note:**

> 下一章还是上辈子的混帐事Σ(´∀｀；)


End file.
